So ironically cute
by Rinharr
Summary: Un descontento entre Dave y John que termino como… ¿Algo más? [DavexJohn, JohnxDave] [AU]


**(Saltar las letras negras si ya quieres comenzar a leer)**

**¡Hola a todos! Otra vez, Rinharr les habla. **

**Aquí traigo mi segundo one-shot de Homestuck, y está vez con una pareja que he visto que casi todos (o en defecto, la mayoría) shippea. **

**En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, así que ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

-John te quiere. – Decía Rose Lalonde con un tono de burla, pero sin dejar de lado su parte seria.

-Pff, ¿qué dices, Rose? – Contesto Dave Strider, con un vaso lleno hasta el tope de jugo de manzana. – Según él no es "homo", o mejor dicho "muy muy gay". – Le dio un sorbo a su vaso. – Joder, esto cada vez lo fabrican mejor. – Le daba otro sorbo con más entusiasmo.

Lo que no sabían, era que John Egbert estaba detrás de una puerta escuchando todo.

Apareció sorpresivamente detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Dave, haciendo que Rose tragará saliva de una manera nerviosa.

-Y no lo soy. – Dijo firmemente, remarcando lo dicho con su dedo índice. – No soy gay, ¡y que quede claro!

-Tío, entonces, ¿por qué me quieres? – Dave giró su cabeza con total tranquilidad para mirarlo frente a frente. Al parecer ya sabía que él estaba ahí hace rato.

-¿Y por qué no debo quererte? Creí que éramos amigos… - Retrocedió con inseguridad. – Los amigos se quieren, y no de la manera gay a la que se están refiriendo… - Miro hacía un costado, tratando de no recibir más emboscadas de miradas hacía él.

Rose se quedó sin decir nada, hasta que se levantó de su silla y salió por la puerta, yendo al patio trasero.

-Tal vez sí me quieres de una forma homo… - Comentó Dave, después de ver que Rose se retiro de la sala.

-STRIDER, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? – Gritó John con rabia. Sentía que el "chico cool" siempre lo trataba de homosexual, y eso ya lo estaba cansando bastante. No quería seguir tomando ese papel falso en su amistad, y menos si creían que ese papel era verdadero. - ¡¿SABES QUÉ?! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO DE NINGUNA FORMA! NI DE FORMA HOMO NI DE FORMA AMISTOSA NI… NI…. ¡NI DE NINGUNA OTRA! – Empezó a alejarse con pasos fuertes y ruidosos mientras soplaba aire como un toro enfadado, pero a los pocos metros de distancia rompió en un llanto.

Dave seguía sentado, y lo miraba con confusión.

-_Vaya que eres sensible… _- Comentó por lo bajo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – Grito John mientras que sus ojos estaban visiblemente llorosos.

-Eh, uh… - Vaciló. – Que… ¡QUE ME PERDONES!

El chico de gafas cuadradas quedó perplejo. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

-¿Q-Qué?...

-¡QUÉ ME PERDONES! – Traga saliva. – No voy a repetírtelo de nuevo, Egderp…

John se quedó quieto, sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-S-Strider… -John lo miró durante unos segundos, pero luego corrió hacía él mientras que se secaba las lágrimas con su mano. – Cuando alguien se disculpa no grita… - Le dijo con una voz algo quebrantada mientras que lo abrazaba forzadamente, ya que nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera.

-Grité porque no me escuchabas, capullo. – Contestó Dave mientras que dudaba de si abrazarlo o no. Se decidió por darle simplemente unas palmaditas en la espalda como buenos "bros".

-Te había escuchado… - Continúa la conversación mientras que sigue aferrado al cuello del rubio. – Solo que creía que no te disculpabas en serio, porque casi nunca te disculpas de esa manera ante nadie…

Pasaron unos segundos más abrazados, hasta que John se separó.

-En fin… - Se rasca la nuca. – Esto fue muy gay, y eso que antes había remarcado que no lo era… - Se ríe, mostrando sus incisivos algo grandes. Se retira para ir al baño y lavarse el rostro. Luego de unos minutos vuelve.

Dave esta vez estaba en pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y apoyado contra la pared.

-Creo que hacía años… - Niega con la cabeza. – Qué digo, ¡milenios! Que no te daba una palmada en la espalda.

John hace una risita y se sirve un poco de agua en un vaso.

-Supongo que no estuvo tan mal como para un intento de abrazo… - Dice, bromista.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Pasó un rato mirando los movimientos del pelinegro hasta que suspiro y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya tuviste suficiente honor de tenerme aquí y que te haya dado una palmada en la espalda… - Dio unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de John, para depositarle otra palmada en el hombro mientras que sonreía de lado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Dave giró su cabeza en sentido hacía su habitación.

El ojiazul dejó su vaso con agua en la mesa ratona y abrazó por la espalda a Dave, dejándolo perplejo.

-No te quiero, Dave. – Dijo John de forma cómica mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la trabajada espalda de Dave.

Lo soltó, y luego echo a correr como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo perseguido por su hermano a la hora de jugar.

Dave tan solo miraba y sonreía, hasta que John se tropezó con una marioneta que había quedado tirada ahí desde hace unos días y se golpeó en la cabeza con el borde puntiagudo de una mesa.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se mantuvo en el piso mientras que se acariciaba la cabeza.

El chico de gafas oscuras se acerco al otro, que seguía tendido en el suelo.

-Sabes que esas marionetas de mierdas están tiradas por todas partes, tío, debes tener más cuidado… - Extiende su mano para que John pueda aferrarse a ella y ponerse de pie.

John se queda mirándolo hasta que sonríe y le extiende su mano.

-G-Gracias… - Agradece a pesar del dolor y de las puntadas que sentía en el cráneo.

El rubio le tocó donde le dolía y el pelinegro dio un pequeño grito.

-Estás sangrando… - Advirtió Dave mientras que miraba su mano, ahora manchada con pequeñas gotas rojas en los dedos.

John abrió los ojos, alarmado, y se tocó en donde tenía la herida. Al confirmar que le brotaba sangre de la cabeza, salió corriendo al baño mientras que decía una y otra vez "Joder".

-Egderp, no creo que el agua haga milagros y sane tu herida mágicamente… - Dice con ironía Dave y se asoma por la puerta del baño.

John se giró para verlo, pero ignoro lo que el rubio dijo y se coloco agua en la herida.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea que ponerme agua, señor McIronicoconlosMejoresConsejosdelputoUniverso? – Preguntó John tras cerrar las canillas para que no se desperdiciara más agua.

-Siendo coherente con la situación, mi idea sería que vayas a un puto hospital. ¿Qué te parece? – Sacó su móvil para marcar el número de emergencias, pero fue interrumpido por las manos de John.

-No creo que sea algo tan grave… - Lo mira a los ojos. – No digo que con una venda se solucione pero… - Suelta el móvil. – No lo sé, tío…

-Te vas a morir, tío. – Contesta Dave, con dramatización. Guardo su móvil mientras que trata de contener la risa.

-¿Tú…Tú dices? – Interroga John, preocupado. – Se toca de nuevo la herida, viendo como seguía brotando la sangre. – No creo que me muera así… Debo… Debo de…

De repente, John empieza a tambalear contra las paredes, hasta que los ojos azulados se apagan y cae desplomado en el piso.

Aunque, hubiera caído desplomado en el piso si no estuviera Dave ahí, que por suerte lo sostuvo antes de que cayera y se diera otro golpe que, tal vez, podría dejarlo en coma.

-_Joder…_ - Maldijo Dave por lo bajo mientras suspiraba después haber salvado a su amigo.

Tras recuperar la calma, miro el rostro del pelinegro. Un hilo de sangre le corría por un costado, y por el otro una gota de agua que le había quedado cuando se limpió el rostro.

_¿Por qué lo tengo tan cerca de mí? _Se preguntó mientras que sostenía su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Los sentimientos del rubio se empezaron a chocar entre sí, haciendo que una gran confusión invadiera su cerebro. Tenerlo tan cerca de él iba a hacer que haga algo que nunca debería haber hecho… Besarlo.

**PoV John**

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Sabía lo que me había ocurrido, pero nunca pensé que me había desmayado como para despertar en Prospit.

Me levante de la cama. Llevaba el típico traje amarillento de todos los prospitianos, y mi habitación estaba intacta. Como no encontraba nada que me dijera por qué estaba ahí, decidí salir por la ventana para ver si había alguien que podía ayudarme.

Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Karkat.

-¿QUÉ COJONES HACES AQUÍ? – Interrogo el troll, tras tan solo verme de reojo.

-Oh… Me desmayé, creo.

-Debía haberlo sabido… - Movió su mirada hacía otro lugar. – Yo no sé por qué estoy aquí, tal vez me dormí por error…

-¿Error? – Cuestione.

-Ya, olvídalo. Tienes que despertar, no tendrías que estar aquí todavía.

-P-Pero… - Trate de dar objeciones, pero tan solo me gane un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡OUCH!

-Tengo que hacerte despertar – Me dio otro golpe - ¡Y ESTA ES LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE SE ME OCURRE!

Trate de defenderme ante los golpes porque no quería despertar. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero a Karkat no le importaba y me dio el tercer golpe, el cual me envió de nuevo al mundo real.

**PoV narrador**

Dave apoyó sus labios sobre los de su "amigo", depositando así un pequeño y corto beso, que enseguida fue acabado por la consciencia del rubio.

**_ ¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo? _**dictaba su consciencia perdida. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo que estaba haciendo era bueno o malo, sí era aprovecharse de que estaba inconsciente o simplemente poder calmar sus sentimientos.

Volvió a mirarlo. Así, durmiente y todo, era mucho más tierno a los ojos de Dave.

_-¿Tendría que volver a besarlo?... _– Se preguntó a el mismo en voz alta. Un beso no calmaba sus deseos… Es más, eso los estimulaba más para dar otro paso.

Tras pensarlo unos pocos segundos, volvió a acercar sus labios, esta vez con menos miedo y remordimiento.

Apoyó nuevamente los suyos contra los del otro, fundiendo en un beso con más confianza.

Todo fue como en las películas, hasta que John abrió los ojos como dos platos de porcelana tras ver la escena en la que estaba comprometido con su "mejor amigo".

-E-Eh, D-Dave… - Dijo el ojiazul, boquiabierto.

-U-Uh, Egderp… - Contesto el rubio. Tras sus gafas oscuras se encontraban dos ojos llenos de nerviosismo y miedo por la reacción que podría tener su amigo.

Ambos se miraron unos minutos fijamente. Dave estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y John miraba con preocupación.

-Auch… - Se quejó John mientras que volvía a tocar su herida. – M-me sigue doliendo, aunque ya por lo menos no sangra… - Rió nerviosamente. – Creo que me tomaré una siesta… - Trato de levantarse, pero cayó torpemente de nuevo.

-Espera, yo te ayudó. – Dave se levantó y le ofreció su mano. – Yo iba a llevarte a la cama pero… - Se retracto. – Perdón, digo a TU cama… - Volvió a sonrojarse.

Un leve tono rojo tomo por sorpresa el rostro de John. Tan solo se limito a aceptar la ayuda de Dave y levantarse sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Er, luego… - Aclaró su garganta. – Luego debo contarte algo, D-Dave… - Dijo de manera rápida para poder salir velozmente de la habitación.

Antes de salir detuvo sus pasos, se dio la vuelta y miro unos minutos al rubio. Se acerco y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego… - Se sonrojaron ambos, y John se retiro hacía su habitación.

Dave se quedo parado en el mismo lugar durante un tiempo, hasta que tocó su mejilla y sonrió tontamente.

_Y decías que no eras homo, eh. _– dijo en su mente.

**PoV John**

Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con rapidez.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que llegue a pensar que podría morir de un paro cardíaco en ese momento.

Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de tranquilizar mis pensamientos, y me puse a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido con tan solo un simple golpe en la cabeza.

_El beso… Las miradas… _

Sonreí.

_Todo fue… Maravilloso._

Mientras pensaba en todas las escenas, cerré los ojos, y antes de caer en un profundo sueño dije de manera cariñosa:

_-Estúpido Strider…_


End file.
